Primera vez
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Luego de dos años de relación, Izuku y Ochako deciden dar el paso y tener su primera vez juntos. Advertencia: PURO lemon.


_**Primera vez**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este One Shot es PURO lemon.**_

 _ **.**_

Los labios de Ochako eran realmente suaves, Izuku jamás se cansaba de besarlos en ningún momento. Aunque había sido con mucha timidez la primera vez y las siguientes veces aquella timidez fue bajando, aún se degustaba en aquella suave boca.

Ochako soltó un suave gemido cuando Izuku acarició su vientre, tocando suavemente por debajo de su camisa.

No era la primera vez que la escuchaba gemir, habían tenido sesiones de besos y caricias antes, sin embargo, esto tenía una connotación tan diferente, dado que por fin habrían de dar el paso.

Tendrían su primera vez.

A diferencia de lo que muestran en libros o películas, aquello no fue de forma instintiva. Izuku era tan organizado, que ya lo habían planeado con anticipación.

Tenían ya dos años de relación, desde último año de preparatoria, y luego ahora como héroes profesionales. Salían juntos, se quedaban en el apartamento del otro a ver películas y a dormir en la misma cama. Se besaban apasionadamente y se acariciaban.

Izuku conocía en donde le gustaba a Ochako que la tocaran. Sus ásperas manos eran suaves cuando pasaban por la piel de su novia. Acariciando sus piernas, haciendo círculos en su vientre y masajeando un poco sus senos por encima de la ropa. Los gemidos suaves de Ochako eran hermosos, e Izuku no mentiría que le excitaban.

Así como a Ochako le encantaba escucharlo gemir a él. Ella era pasional, le besaba y se meneaba en él, rozando sus partes por sobre su ropa y a Izuku le encantaba. Le gustaba tomar su cintura entre sus manos y acariciarla sobre la falda o el short. Sentir la redondez de su trasero bajo sus manos y escucharla murmurar su nombre.

Verla besar sus pecas y cada cicatriz en su piel así como él lo hacía.

Como si contemplara una obra de arte, Izuku levantó suavemente la blusa, acariciando a medida que subía.

Los ojos marrones de Ochako eran brillantes, llenos de deseo y anhelo.

—Te amo —susurró ella luego de quedar libre de la camisa. Izuku acarició su clavícula, acercó su boca y repartió suaves besos en su cuello escuchando gemir a Ochako. Ella pasó sus manos por entre su cabello verde.

—Yo también —respondió Izuku y se levantó un poco para quitarse la camiseta.

Fue en una de esas sesiones en donde planificaron, entre sonrojos porque la vergüenza nunca se quitaba, que día perderían la virginidad ambos. Ambos estarían libres (para no llegar cansados), y al día siguiente entrarían tarde (Izuku quería prepararle el desayuno).

Izuku buscó en internet consejos, lecturas que le guiaran. Él sabía que era inevitable que a ella le doliera la primera vez, así que necesitaba encontrar la forma de contrarrestar aquel dolor.

Quería estar totalmente informado, todo para el disfrute de Ochako.

Izuku pasó sus dedos sobre el bralette que cubría los senos de Ochako. El tamaño nunca le importó, pero a Izuku le encantaba que fueran así de grandes, ahuecarlos en sus manos, apretarlos suavemente como si fueran una pelota antiestrés y, sobre todo, escuchar los gemidos de Ochako.

Ochako acarició los brazos de Izuku, mientras él seguía masajeando los senos. Acarició con los dedos cada cicatriz, llegó hasta su cuello para jalarlo a ella y besarlo profundamente. Izuku levantó el bralette para adentrar sus manos en los senos, acariciando los duros pezones provocando que los vellos de Ochako se erizaran.

—Mmm… continúa ahí —gimió Ochako, sus bocas aún un poco unidas. Izuku comenzó a apretar un poco los pezones, hizo círculos acariciando alrededor de la aureola mientras Ochako comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por sus pecas hasta llegar a su cuello.

Ochako acarició los hombros fuertes de Izuku, notando que también tenía pecas esparcidas ahí. A ella le parecían tan adorables y estaba tan tentada a besar cada una de ellas.

—Voy a bajar, Chako… —murmuró Izuku, a lo cual Ochako asintió. Izuku bajó tan solo un poco para desabrocharle el bralette y comenzar a pasar su boca por sus senos. Chupando cada pezón con suavidad y delicadeza, respirando en la piel sensible de Ochako haciéndola retorcer.

Izuku se sentía en la gloria, tener a Ochako desnuda bajo de él era algo que no pensó que tendría, algo que era un sueño. Estaba tan duro y necesitaba saciarse, pero no podía, necesitaba complacer a Ochako.

Recordó todo lo que había leído.

 _«El juego previo es algo sumamente importante en la primera vez de una mujer. No hay que bastarse solo con el sexo oral. Las caricias y la masturbación, con tal de que ella tenga algunos orgasmos antes de la penetración, es suficiente.»_

La risa de Ochako lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Levantó sus verdes ojos para mirar los de ella.

—Estás murmurando —comentó. Izuku se sonrojó y enterró su rostro en medio de los senos de Ochako.

—Estaba recordando lo que había leído —contestó Izuku. Su mano viajó hasta el muslo de Ochako logrando hacerla saltar de la sorpresa.

—Izuku… estás haciendo todo… —el chico le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—La primera vez es más difícil para las chicas. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, déjame hacerte sentir bien —Ochako le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Solo si puedo intentar algo para ti —las mejillas de Ochako estaban rojas, a Izuku le enterneció. Asintió.

—Dime, por favor, en donde te gusta que te toquen —la mano de Izuku comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, por entre las piernas provocando un deliciosos cosquilleo que Ochako solamente pudo soltar una risita.

Amaba que la acariciaran así, ella misma lo hacía cuando se tocaba. Gimió cuando Izuku la tocó sobre la ropa interior.

—¿Ahí? —susurró y luego tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó suavemente.

—Puedes meter la mano —susurró ella. Otro gemido salió de su boca. La mano dudosa de Izuku se introdujo dentro de sus bragas, colocando un dedo entre sus pliegues y tratando de acariciar.

Ochako soltó una risita, sabiendo que Izuku buscaba su clítoris para mastrubarla.

—¿Te guío? —le preguntó mirándolo. Las mejillas de Izuku enrojecieron y la miró con una disculpa en sus ojos.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Quítame las bragas, molestan —pidió la chica. Izuku, rápidamente le quitó las bragas. Ochako tomó la mano de Izuku y la dirigió hacia su vulva—. Primero, tus dedos están secos —comentó ella. Ya estaba mojada por las primeras atenciones que había recibido. Humedeció los dedos de Izuku con sus flujos y luego volvió a subirlo hacia sus pliegues. Izuku miraba atentamente lo que su novia hacía, captando todo para la próxima vez, ya saber qué hacer.

Ochako le explicó cada parte de ella, en donde le gustaba que la tocara y cuando Izuku pudo sentir el tan anhelado botoncito bajo sus dedos, Ochako soltó un gemido.

—Ahí es —gimió. Izuku comenzó a trazar círculos en el clítoris de Ochako, intercalando su mirada entre lo que trabajaba y su novia. No había nada más hermoso que ver a Ochako gemir, retorcerse de placer.

Cuando ya supo que sus dedos no se irían de aquel lugar, cuando supo que podía mantener la concentración en otra cosa también, volvió a tomar el pezón de Ochako en su boca provocando que ella soltara un grito de sorpresa.

—Izuku… —gimió. Izuku pasó hacia el otro pezón provocando que Ochako se volviera a retorcer—. Este es más sensible —soltó. Su mano se enredó en el cabello verde del chico y arqueó la espalda—. Ve más rápido, estoy tan cerca —gimió otra vez. Izuku apresuró su mano mientras tomaba el pezón con sus dientes y utilizaba su otra mano para apretar el otro.

Los gemidos de Ochako fueron en aumento, Izuku podía sentirla tensionarse bajo de él, y sus gemidos eran tan hermosos que hacían cosquillas en sus oídos.

Cuando Ochako llegó, Izuku pudo sentir la humedad en su mano, pero nada más pudo observar como su novia se arqueaba en la cama, como su pelo castaño entonaba su rostro y se esparcía nuevamente por la cama.

Izuku jamás creyó ver una escena tan hermosa.

Quitó su mano y acarició suavemente en ascenso mientras Ochako se calmaba del orgasmo, aquello había sido tan hermoso de ver que Izuku estaba en shock.

Ochako lo agarró por el cuello y lo besó en los labios. Mientras Izuku se sumergía en su boca, ella dirigió sus manos para tocar los duros músculos de Izuku, trazando lentamente hasta su erección y acariciarla por sobre el pantalón.

Izuku gimió, estaba sumamente sensible y nervioso de venirse tan rápido.

—Déjame tocarte también —gimió Ochako. Izuku se arrodilló y se desabrochó el pantalón. Estaba entre las piernas de la chica y ella tan solo se apoyó en sus codos para observarlo desnudarse.

Era como arte. El cuerpo de Izuku, tan trabajado, pero lleno de cicatrices que tan solo demostraban su arduo trabajo como héroe. Piel suave bajo todas esas cicatrices.

Ochako observó atentamente cuando Izuku bajó su boxer revelando su erección. Lo había sentido antes, en muchas de sus sesiones de besos y caricias, Izuku se excitaba, pero nunca se masturbaba en su presencia.

Pero ahora Ochako podía tener una vista de lo que esperaba. Se levantó un poco en cuanto Izuku se sentó. Ella lo miró, como pidiendo permiso de tocar y él le concedió. Tocó el pene sintiéndolo vibrar bajo sus manos, y escuchó a Izuku sisear.

Se acercó a besar los labios de Izuku mientras seguía masturbándolo. Izuku gemía en su boca, Ochako le había dicho que le gustaba escucharlo gemir. Ella besó suavemente su cuello y siguió recorriendo sus hombros con su boca.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Ochako en su oído. Izuku gimió, el aliento caliente de la chica quemando su oreja.

—Lo estás haciendo fantástico… solo… ah… esparce el pre… —no pudo terminar, porque Ochako captó enseguida lo que quiso decir. Esparció el pre-semen por todo su miembro, lubricando para que la sensación fuera más.

La respiración de Izuku se estaba acelerando, estaba al borde.

Izuku decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar, podía endurecerse nuevamente, además, Ochako lo estaba tocando tan bien que no quería que parara.

—Sigue, más rápido —gimió Izuku, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Ochako. La chica apresuró su mano, mientras esparcía suaves besos en el cuello de Izuku. Podía sentir su miembro caliente vibrar en sus manos.

Izuku soltó un grito ahogado, y Ochako pudo sentir toda la descarga caer en su mano y pringar en su estómago mientras Izuku le apretaba la cintura.

—Lo siento —murmuró Izuku moviéndose, provocando que Ochako lo soltara. La chica vio que se dirigía hacia la mesa de noche y tomaba unos pañuelos. Le ofreció uno para que limpiara el semen de sus manos y estómago mientras él limpiaba la cama—. Eso fue increíble, Ochako —murmuró Izuku besando su mejilla, Ochako soltó una risita.

—No fuiste el único que investigó —respondió. Izuku soltó una risita— ¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó ella.

—Tengo que volver a lubricarte —contestó Izuku—, dado que aún tengo que volver a endurecerme —complementó. Luego comenzó a murmurar, tal vez recordando que era lo que tenía que hacer para que Ochako estuviera lo suficiente mojada y no doliera tanto la entrada.

—Izuku… —llamó. Los ojos verdes de Izuku la observaron y respiró tranquilizandose con solo ver los ojos de Ochako.

Ochako se acostó boca arriba en la cama y abrió las piernas, como si fuese una invitación. Izuku se quedó observándola, las mejillas de Ochako se calentaron.

—Creo que ya se que hacer —murmuró Izuku se colocó entre sus piernas. Besó su boca y comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente, deteniéndose en sus senos, bajando hacia su abdomen y al final deteniéndose en su vulva.

—¿Izuku?

—¿Puedo… besarte aquí? —preguntó y Ochako sonrió.

—Claro.

—Tal vez no lo haga muy bien, pero… —Ochako colocó su mano entre los cabellos de Izuku y le sonrió.

—Estará todo bien, te diré si algo no me gusta —Izuku asintió y comenzó con darle unos pequeños besos en sus muslos.

Ochako apoyó su cabeza en las almohadas y gimió. Como adoraba esa sensación. Los labios de Izuku fueron trazando un camino hasta que Ochako sintió su nariz en su pelvis.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando pasó la lengua por su clítoris.

—¡Joder! —exclamó para luego sonrojarse. Ella no era malhablada, pero definitivamente la sensación de la boca de Izuku en su sexo era maravilloso.

Su lengua trazaba figuras en su piel, chupaba su clítoris, metía la lengua dentro de ella y la hacía retorcerse. Pegó un salto de sorpresa al sentir un dedo dentro de ella.

Izuku enseguida lo sacó.

—¿Te lastimé? ¿No debí haber hecho eso? —preguntó nervioso. Ochako soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me sorprendiste, continúa —respondió ella. Izuku asintió y volvió a meter el dedo. Ochako sabía que estaba tratando de abrirla un poco más. Le encantaba la sensación de la boca de Izuku y sus dedos en ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y levantó más la pelvis al sentirse un poco cerca.

Se mordió el labio cuando otro dedo fue introducido en ella.

Dolía un poco, pero el placer contrarrestaba mucho.

—Izuku… yo… ah… —gimió Ochako cuando un tercer dedo fue introducido y bombearon un poco más rápido dentro y fuera de ella. Ochako gimió y se retorció. Podía sentir como si su cuerpo fuese de gelatina, como si se derritiera de tantas sensaciones.

Se sentía tan cerca, la quemazón en donde Izuku la tocaba se expandía al resto de su cuerpo. El orgasmo se formó en su estómago y tensó sus piernas cuando se sintió llegar.

Gimió alto y fuerte. Sus piernas trataron de cerrarse, solo para encontrarse con el intruso entre ellas.

Izuku la dejó libre cuando ella volvió a caer, tratando de calmarse del orgasmo. Podía sentir como si fuera agua y estaba segura de que estaba muy lubricada ya.

—Izuku… por favor… —gimió Ochako. Estaba muy necesitada. Izuku tomó la tira de condones lubricados que había comprado y rompió uno para abrirlo y colocarlo en su miembro ya endurecido nuevamente, no era la primera vez que se ponía un condón, había practicado bastante para que fuese fácil colocarlo en ese momento. Cayó ante ella y la besó, Ochako podía sentir su propio sabor en la boca de Izuku.

Podía sentir la punta de su pene alineandose con su entrada y trató de calmarse.

Iba a doler, pero iba a ser un dolor que se contrarrestaría con el placer.

—Ochako, mírame —le pidió Izuku. Ochako lo hizo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Te amo, te amo tanto —Ochako sonrió y juntó su frente a la de él.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando Izuku entró.

Izuku sintió los brazos y piernas de Ochako envolverse en él cuando entró. Fue un poco más fácil debido a la lubricación, pero aún así era muy apretada.

Y muy caliente.

Ochako soltó un pequeño quejido e Izuku notó que había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Ochako, Ochako ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, acercándose y besando sus lágrimas.

—Sí —murmuró la chica. Izuku aún no se movía, esperando que Ochako se acostumbrara la sensación—. Muévete —gimió. Izuku comenzó a hacerlo despacio, Ochako soltó quejidos combinado con gemidos. Abrió los ojos y miró a Izuku a los suyos. Había un poco de dolor en aquellos ojos marrones junto con deseo, en su mirada, ella le decía que no parara, que continuara.

Izuku besó su rostro en su totalidad. Despacio, suave, pequeños picotazos y pequeñas caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Fue después de un momento, en que Ochako le pidió moverse un poco más rápido, le dolía, sí, pero necesitaba más velocidad. Izuku se movió un poco rápido, la fricción enloqueciéndolo.

Quería correrse ya, pero quería que Ochako se viniera nuevamente… aunque había leído que las chicas es difícil que tengan un orgasmo por penetración.

—¡Izuku! —gimió Ochako enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Izuku provocando que éste apresurara un poco más sus movimientos. Los gemidos de Ochako eran hermosos, calentaban el oído de Izuku y lo enloquecían.

No podía soportarlo más. Se vino en un gemido y Ochako, aunque ella no se vino, lo acompañó en uno.

Con la respiración agitada, salió suavemente de ella. Se quitó el condón, lo amarró y lo arrojó al bote de basura.

Se acostó al lado de Ochako y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo tan rápido como si hubieran corrido kilómetros.

Izuku se sentía increíble, tener a Ochako en sus brazos era lo mejor que podría pasarle junto con el convertirse en héroe. Tener a Ochako en sus brazos era como flotar, podía sentir que lo hacía.

Miró bien a ver si es que Ochako no había activado su quirk, pero no, aún estaban apoyados en el colchón.

Izuku sintió que podría llorar, sus lágrimas se acumularon y Ochako comenzó a secarlas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Me duele solo un poco, Izuku. No llores —Izuku soltó una risita y se secó las lágrimas.

—No lloraba por eso. Es solo… —ahuecó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso—. Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo —murmuró. Ochako soltó una risita y besó su nariz.

—Yo también, te amo —Izuku sonrió— ¿Qué acompañas a la ducha? Creo que las piernas me tiemblan y aún me duele —los ojos verdes de Izuku se llenaron de preocupación—. Es normal, Izuku —se alivió. Izuku se levantó y tomó a Ochako en brazos, de forma nupcial para llevarla a la bañera.

Le daría un lindo baño de esponja para relajarla.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Debo admitir que estuve muy temerosa de escribir esto. Son mis niños tiernos y escribir lemon de ellos es tan difícil, pero creo que lo hice bien.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Discúlpenme si querían trama en su lemon, pero ahí hay una pequeña (? Qué es la pérdida de la virginidad de ambos.**_

 _ **Quise hacerlo bastante real y veo mucho a Izuku leyendo artículos y todo eso para aprender XD**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
